Un petit problème
by misro
Summary: Oliver tombe dans une étrange depression, et Marcus se retrouve obligé de l'aider a en sortir. Mais le secret du Gryffondor est bien plus simple que ce qu'il n'y parait, et le brun décide de s'en occuper lui-même, au grand damne d'Oliver. YAOI OliXMarcus
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Un petit problème.

Auteur : Misro.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les persos de sont pas a moi blablabla...

Genre : YAOI, OliverXMarcus, LEMON

Synopsis : Oliver sombre dans une étrange depression, qui , d'apres Dumbledore, a été causé par Marcus. Celui ci doit aider le Gryffondor a surmonter ça, et le brun découvre qu'il cache un secret pour le moins étrange, mais réglable. Marcus se prend au jeu, et décide d'être lui même celui qui offrira sa guérison. Oliver, pour sa part, n'est pas enchanté de devoir lui offrir sa confiance...

P.s : me revoila, pour meilleur et surtout le pire, dans une fic a chapitre! Oui, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée, de très mauvais gout, car quelqu'un de mon entourage avait... Ce petit problème, en quelque sorte! Donc, voila, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!

* * *

Oliver était lassé. Il avait passé une bien mauvaise semaine, et le ciel nuageux ne l'aidait pas a affronter la vie et ses dures réalités. Il en avait assez de se lever en se disant qu'aujourdhui, comme hier et demain, cela se passerait mal. Une douleur a la tête s'était emparée de lui en même temps qu'une tristesse ingérable, et son caractère joyeux et gueulard s'était changé pour le laisser seul dans son coin, l'air fatigué et soupirant à fendre l'âme. C'est pourquoi personne ne remarqua que lorsque les élèves montèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Oliver, lui prit la direction du parc.

Dehors, le vent frais d'automne ne réussi pas à le décourager, et le brun alla s'asseoir sur la rive du lac, les épaules basses et le dos rond, ses deux bras ramenés autour de ses genoux. Il regardait cette étendue liquide, reflétant le ciel noirâtre qui promettait un bel orage. Oliver se disait que sa vie était vraiment superficielle. Qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un personnage inutile, aux réactions prévisibles et au caractère sans volume, creux, stupide. qu'il n'arriverait jamais a régler ce problème qui le tuait a petit feuIl prit un caillou, le jeta dans l'eau. Il avait du mal à déglutir. Il n'aimait pas penser a ça.

« Alors, on a décidé de se suicider ? »

Oliver connaissait cette voix dans les moindres détails. Pour le moment, c'était un ton railleur, un peu insultant, démontrant qu'il n'était pas près de partir. La voix de quelqu'un de grand, bien monté, carré, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait Quelqu'un qui n'était pas comme lui, qui prenait sa vie en main, qui affrontait ses soucis, et en ressortait toujours vainqueur.

« Casse-toi, Flint ».

Oliver n'était pas d'humeur, et il le fit comprendre par un regard en biais peu amical. Le brun en avait vu d'autres, et il s'approcha du garçon, restant tout de même à une distance de sécurité. Il regardait le lac, lui aussi.

« Ca y est, c'est la grande remise en question ? T'as compris que t'es un incapable? Que t'es faible, ridicule et sans utilité aux autres ? »

Flint n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. C'était perçu, chez lui, comme une marque d'irrespect. Il s'accroupi derrière le châtain sans un bruit, et lui chuchota qu'il ne fallait pas fuir la vérité. Qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui ne sont la que pour occuper des places sans importance. Il lui balance ces mots durs sans voir que le visage d'Oliver se ferme. Il souffre, il entend ces paroles, il essai de les effacer mais ne peut s'y résoudre. Flint semble le conforter dans son idée, et c'est une douleur qui le ronge doucement. Le châtain reste un instant sans réaction, les yeux baissés. Flint pense qu'il a gagné. que son discours a fait mouche, pour une fois. Mais le visage de l'autre se relève, encore animé par une haine apparemment ineffaçable :

« Et toi, Flint ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu sers à quelque chose ? Si oui, et bien je peux te certifier que tu as tors. Plus personne n'a besoin de Troll de nos jours et… »

Une main se referma sur sa mâchoire, et il se tu. Flint, furieux, se retenait de lui arracher les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce regard dénué de sentiment que l'autre lui opposait. Ou était donc le mordant dont il faisait preuve une minute auparavant? Disparu. Oliver était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Woodie, je te titille, je t'énerve, et tu restes la comme un soumis… Ca t'excite, c'est ça ? »

Il le poussa, et eut la surprise de le voir s'écraser au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Oliver se sentait vaguement vaseux. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, et il entendait son cœur battre à vive allure. C'était donc ça, un malaise ? Il ne voyait plus grand-chose, c'était un peu flou. Il n'avait plus froid non plus. Soudain, quelqu'un le redressa férocement, et le châtain cru qu'il allait rendre son repas. Il ferma les yeux, dodelina de la tête, et s'adossa contre Flint qui regardait autour de lui. Pour chercher de l'aide, ou bien juste vérifier que personne ne les voyait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il s'en fichait. Il regardait cette lueur fiévreuse prenant place dans les pupilles dilatés du châtain. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges, et l'air de ne plus savoir qui il était, ou il se trouvait, et ce qu'il désirait. Deux grosses larmes, telles des perles de nacres, coulèrent de ses yeux pour disparaître entre ses lèvres. Oliver pleurait. Et il allait probablement tourner de l'œil d'une minute à l'autre. Flint fit ce qu'il pensait le mieux. Il le prit dans ses bras, « comme une fille », disaient les élèves en les regardant passer, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Flint, étrangement, ne dit pas la vérité aux professeurs, annonçant qu'il l'avait trouvé sans connaissance sur le sol. Il n'indiqua à personne qu'il avait pleuré. Une part de lui se sentait étonnamment responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, même s'il était innocent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait mal. Coupable. Il frissonna.

"..."

« Marcus ? »

Dumbledore le regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il souriait.

« Je viens t'annoncer qu'Oliver va certainement aller mieux.

-Je me fiche de ça. »

Flint se leva, satisfait de son diagnostic, et s'apprêta à retourner dans son dortoir, mais la voix douce du vieil homme le fit s'arrêter :

« Il semblerait qu'Oliver fasse une petite dépression… Tu ne vois pas qui pourrait y avoir participé ? »

Ce fut comme une lame de glace qui s'enfonçait en lui. Wood ? Dépression ? Ces deux mots n'allaient pas ensemble. Le châtain n'avait pas la moindre raison d'avoir ce genre de maladie. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Flint eut un tressaillement, et comprit instinctivement que le directeur avait comme... Entendu ce qu'il était en train de penser. Effrayant.

« Tu sais, Marcus… Il suffit qu'une personne vous rende mal pour que cela change toute votre vie. Tu dois comprendre ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Flint n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard du sien. Il n'arrivait pas a crier qu'il n'y était pour rien. S'il suffisait de laisser Wood tranquille, il le ferait, voila tout. Mais le brun savait que Dumbledore voulait plus que ça. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua tranquillement ce qu'il attendait de lui, Flint se mit a blanchir. Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre, les autres Serpentard se demandèrent un instant s'il n'était pas malade.

« Marcus, tu es tout pâle…

- TA GUEULE ! »

Flint et sa délicatesse naturelle. Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter, et alla le rejoindre sur le lit ou il s'était jeté, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller pour y crier tout son saoul. Le blond attendit dix minutes, puis reposa sa question. Flint leva la tête, les mâchoires saillantes, et lui beugla que l'autre vieillard dégénéré voulait qu'il assiste Wood pendant sa convalescence. Malefoy, très maître de lui, s'autorisa a insulter le directeur avant d'essayer de lui trouver quelques points positifs. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un certain respect pour le « vieillard » en question. Aucun professeur n'aurait osé faire ça. Sauf lui.

« Il aura une dette envers toi, Marcus, même deux. Tu l'as retrouvé, et tu vas l'aider a s'en sortir. Tu l'auras a tes pieds pour le reste de l'année ! »

Mais ces maigres encouragements n'amélioraient pas l'humeur de Flint, qui continuait de grogner a l'encontre de Dumbledore.

« Tu te rends compte ? Il me fait sauter deux semaines de cours ! Ce mec est irresponsable ! »

Sachant que la seconde semaine constituait le début des vacances, Malefoy trouva qu'au contraire, le sorcier avait bien géré son affaire. *Peut être a-t-il lui-même jeté un sort a Wood*, songea t-il amèrement, tripotant le nœud de sa cravate. Flint devrait aller voir le châtain dès le lendemain, et rester avec lui tant qu'il serait éveillé ou éprouverait le besoin de parler. Flint n'avait pas peur de se retrouver seul avec Wood, ce serait plutôt le contraire, mais de devoir supporter un dépressif pendant si longtemps risquait de lui mettre le moral a zéro. Voila tout. Le blond compatit avec lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et se demanda une seconde comment les deux garçons allaient faire pour rester dans une même pièce sans s'écharper.

**Le lendemain.**

*Merde. Je suis en retard.*

Flint pria pour ne pas croiser Dumby, et se rendit a l'infirmerie encore vide a cette heure matinale. Il poussa la porte, et trouva le châtain dans le dernier lit, adossé a son oreiller et suçotant avec entrain une paille qui trempait dans un liquide orangé, le regard vide. Il se stoppa a la vue de son ennemi, fronça les sourcils, et écarta son jus :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Le brun réalisa que le vieil homme n'avait apparemment rien dit a Wood. Enervé, vexé, et atrocement gêné, il lui expliqua la situation en deux mots, et le châtain plongea dans un mutisme stupéfait. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Flint osa s'asseoir sur une chaise dure comme de la pierre, la bouche close.

« … Jus de citrouille ? »

Flint accepta le jus, comprenant que ce genre de phrase allait constituer ce qui semblait être leur conversation. Il regarda le châtain tourner son verre dans ses mains, le regard sur ses genoux, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Flint prit sur lui. Il poussa un soupire, lança nonchalamment :

« Alors, comme ça t'es dépressif ? »

Sur le même ton que « Alors, t'as quoi comme cours ce matin ? ». Sa phrase fit un léger bide, puis Wood toussota avant de répliquer que ce n'était pas ses oignons, qu'il allait très bien et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Flint faillit se lever pour partir. Faillit seulement, car quelque chose alla titiller son intérêt. C'était l'air a présent sans défense que l'autre lui laissait apercevoir. Oliver toujours si joyeux, si combatif, n'était plus qu'une loque qui ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'apprendre deux ou trois choses utiles. De lui faire un peu peur aussi.

« C'est a cause de ce que je t'ai dis au lac, hein ? »

Mouvement rapide du menton, air épouvanté, oui, c'était bien ça. Son petit discours sans queue ni tête sur sa place dans la société l'avait éprouvé, apparemment. Flint se leva, et, prenant son rôle de psychologue presque au sérieux, alla s'asseoir en tailleur au bout du grand lit immaculé :

« Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'as une putain de vie, ne me dis pas le contraire, et monsieur fait la fine bouche ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con pour croire que…

-TAI TOI ! »

Quelqu'un avait bel et bien crié dans l'infirmerie. Mais, étrangement, Mme Pomfresh ne jaillit pas d'une armoire pour aller frapper l'impudent, et Oliver resta la, les traits crispés, les poings fermés, dans cette attitude familière qui soulagea intérieurement le brun.

« Que sais-tu de moi, TOI ? C'est toi, le con, ici ! Tu ne connais pas ma vie, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir ce trou, ce putain de trou à combler, sans que je sache comment faire et… »

Il se tu, a court d'air, et avec la mauvaise impression d'en avoir trop dit. Il reprit son verre et se mit à suçoter sa paille, des rougeurs insupportables lui montant aux joues. Flint ressemblait a un enfant auquel on a promit une montagne de jouet pour Noël : un grand sourire émerveillé, quoiqu'un peu malsain, et un regard brillant. Alors comme ça, Ollie avait un sale petit secret ? Quelque chose d'assez moche, s'il cela l'avait perturbé au point d'en être malade. Flint aurait mit sa main à couper qu'aucun Gryffondor ne savait de quoi il retournait, et ce fut avec un entrain naturel qu'il se pencha vers le châtain pour lui murmurer :

« Tu sais, niveau secret, je m'y connais pas mal. J'ai déjà aidé des amis qui allaient bien plus mal que toi et…

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, le coupa Oliver, serrant son verre comme le manche d'un couteau.

-On s'en fout. Tu veux t'en sortir, oui ou non ?

-Tu vas le dire a tout le monde, brailla le châtain qui cherchait frénétiquement l'infirmière devenue invisible, je le sais très bien !"

Flint l'attrapa par le visage, et lui lança un ricanement, vulgaire dans sa sonorité. Il devinait le sérieux de son problème. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas réussi a s'en débarrasser, c'était qu'il devait être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais en tant que Serpentard, Marcus était très débrouillard. Et ce genre de chose ne lui avait jamais résisté plus de quelques jours.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis ton unique sortie de secours. Si tu veux crever ici, perdre vingt kilos et aller a St Mangouste, pas de soucis, je m'en fous. Je t'ai proposé mon aide, tu n'en veux pas, tant pis. »

Il sauta du lit avec agilité, et se mit à marcher vers la porte, les mains dans les poches, comptant dans sa tête. *Jusqu'à cinq, ça devrait suffire…*

**Un**… Oliver ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se mordit la lèvre inférieur… **Deux**… Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, ou il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch… **Trois**… Il posa son verre sur la table de chevet, prit une inspiration, regarda vers Flint qui était de dos… **Quatre**… Le brun posa sa main sur la poignée, et y exerça une petite pression…

« Flint ! »

Le brun se retourna, avec ce sourire carnassier qui lui allait terriblement bien, et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Le jeu commençait. Il repartit en sens inverse, et alla cette fois se poster en face du lit, le regard dur. Il jubilait silencieusement de voir l'air furieux de Wood, qui devait probablement s'en vouloir a mort de demander de l'aide a son rival.

« Ecoute moi bien, Wood, on va être sérieux une seconde, et tu vas m'expliquer ton problème dans le détail, pigé ? »

Oliver hocha la tête. Encore une chose qu'il haïssait : être sous la coupe de quelqu'un. Devoir répondre a ses questions, obéir a ses ordres…

« J'ai envie de sexe. »

* * *

TADADAM! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, je suis sur qu'un moins, j'ai l'effet de surprise. Oui, oui, vous ne devez pas tellement comprendre pouquoi il est dans cet état pour une telle raison, mais gardez votre calme : le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt ;) ( vous me connaissez, non? )

J'espère que ça vous a fait un peu sourire... ? :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici ! Comme les cours ont reprit, et que la seconde est vraiment insupportable, je n'ai plus le temps d'ecrire - sauf le week', evidemment-... Je vous présente donc le chapitre deux! ENJOY

* * *

".."

Flint fit une chose incroyablement mature : il éclata de rire. C'était puissant, incontrôlé, et d'une telle intensité qu'il en tomba sur le lit, le ventre douloureux. Oliver resta de marbre, les larmes aux yeux devant cette humiliation qui le rendait fou. Puis, le brun se redressa, respira profondément, et lui demanda s'il était sérieux. Voyant que l'autre lui jetait un regard des plus malveillant, il en déduit que oui, et secoua la tête :

« Continu, je n'ai pas encore compris ou était le problème… Et surtout le rapport avec ton état loqueteux.

-C'est une envie… Insatiable… Horrible… Qui m'assaille n'importe quand… »

Il se tu, encore une fois gêné par ses propres mots. Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il parlait de son soucis le plus intime avec Flint. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'une envie de sexe. C'est un désir plus profond, plus sauvage, qui le faisait rêvasser, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer et le rendait inapte aux cours. Il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser, en passant a l'acte, une fois , deux fois, cinq fois… Mais cela revenait toujours. En plus fort, en moins tenable. Il se surprenait a penser a une scène érotique alors qu'Harry lui parlait du prochain match. Oliver, paniqué et effrayé, devenait de moins en moins social, fuyait ses amis et camarades pour sombrer peu a peu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

« Tout ça pour une histoire de cul » conclu Flint, plutôt fier de sa méthode d'interrogatoire. Wood, rouge vif, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Le brun avait bien comprit ce qui se passait. Une libido en pleine expansion, des petites amies peu inventives et mécaniques : Wood était frustré, et son manque était devenu une obsession qu'il n'avait jamais appris à gérer. Il avait voulu régler ça tout seul, et il était devenu une sorte d'ermite dépressif.

« Dis moi, tu couche avec quel genre de fille ?

-H…Hein ?! Ca ne te regarde pas, espèce de sale…

- Réponds-moi. »

Encore cette obligation ! Oliver ravala sa rage, et se mit à bredouiller quelques phrases. En réalité, le châtain fréquentait des demoiselles des plus variés. Sportives ou intello, superficielle ou complexée, il avait touché à tout, mais rien n'avait réellement marché.

« Et avec un gars, t'as jamais essayé ?

-PARDON ?! »

A ce cri stupéfait, le brun s'assombrit. Encore un connard d'homophobe, surement. Pas surprenant, a voir le nombre de filles qui lui tournait autour.

« Je ne suis pas raciste, lâcha Oliver, comprenant que son exclamation avait été mal interprétée, mais… Ce ne m'étais simplement jamais venu a l'esprit… Je suis hétéro…

-C'est peut être ça que tu recherches. Un truc plus brutal… »

Flint tiqua. Il parlait de sexe avec Wood. Vraiment bizarre, comme situation. Il décida que la conversation de la journée avait porté ses fruits, ils parlaient depuis bientôt trois heures, et il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus. Le brun lui indiqua qu'il allait lui faire une petite liste des garçons qui pourraient permettre son rétablissement. Cette chose une fois faite, il tourna les talons, et sans un salut sortit de la salle. Oliver, se sentant soudainement fatigué, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, une image particulièrement crue apparue dans son esprit, et il s'autorisa à absorber quelques somnifères. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait, pelotonné dans sa couette.

Les journées étaient sans intérêt pour le châtain, et il s'ennuyait a mourir. Les magazines, les jeux, il s'en lassait rapidement, et attendait les visites avec une impatience non dissimulée. Malheureusement, tous ses amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps en classe, ou bien a travailler, et même s'ils allaient le voir le plus souvent possible, Oliver se sentait seul. C'est pour ça que lorsque Flint apparaissait, l'air bougon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Le brun alla de nouveau s'asseoir face a lui, et jeta sur ses genoux un bout de parchemin.

« Pas un Gryffondor, commenta Oliver, je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face… Tes Serdaigles sont ignobles ! Geoffroy Tenord ressemble a un crapaud…

-Et les Poufsouffle ?

-Cedric Diggory ? Euh, tu penses que ça peut être bestial avec… Ce genre de mec ? »

Flint, agacé, lui arracha le papier des mains et le réduit en miette. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, évidemment. Soudain, une petite lumière se fit dans son esprit :

« Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un Serpentard ! Exactement !

-Hors de question. Par définition, les gens de ton espèce sont vicieux, dégoutants et imprévisibles. Il y a des limites a l'ignominie… »

Flint le toisa, les paupières plissées, mais sans cesser de sourire. Pour ne plus vouloir quelque chose, il fallait en avoir peur ou en être dégouté. Avec la bonne personne, on pouvait même obtenir les deux en même temps. Le brun devait dégoter quelqu'un d'assez spécifique pour pouvoir terroriser Wood tout en lui donnant ce qu'il désirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit épuisé. Flint était content de lui. L'autre le regardait étrangement, avec cet air méfiant qui prévoyait déjà une future contre attaque.

« Wood, réponds rapidement et franchement. Trouve, comme ça, une personne pas trop moche, qui te pourri la vie, qui pourrait être actif et surtout : qui aurait envie de te soumettre, par n'importe quel moyen. »

Le châtain n'eu même pas a réfléchir. Il se demanda un instant si l'autre ne se fichait pas de lui, et, finalement, osa lui dire qu'il venait dénoncer sa propre définition. Flint ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter, mais se stoppa. Pas trop moche : oui. Qui lui pourrissait la vie : oui. Qui pourrait être actif : évidemment. Qui aurait envie de le soumettre…

Ses yeux le balayèrent de haut en bas, et le châtain eut un mauvais pressentiment :

« Non, non, non, Flint… Je comprends que mon corps d'albâtre puisse te donner envie, mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas réciproque, et… »

Il détourna la tête, le visage en feu. Il venait, involontairement, de s'imaginer avec lui, et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Le brun savait très bien que même si l'esprit de Wood était résolument contre cette idée, son corps réagissait bien plus vite, et bien plus positivement. Il songea un instant au fait de coucher avec lui. Le maîtriser, le contrôler, le dominer… Pour son propre bien. Alléchante idée.

« Je sais que tu y penses sérieusement. Mais regarde bien mes lèvres, et écoutes moi : je-t'interdis-de-me-toucher, c'est CLAIR ? Je sais que tu as du mal a _comprendre,_ mais tu vas faire un effort et… »

Flint rejeta d'une main la couverture sur le côté, et alla plaquer l'autre sur l'entrejambe du châtain, emprisonnant entre ses doigts son début d'érection. Oliver le repoussa en arrière, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, accablé.

« Toi, aussi, ça te botte bien, hein Woodie ?

-Je…Ne veux pas. Faire ça avec toi. Pas toi.

-Surtout moi ! Je te laisse une semaine de préparation. Dans sept jours, je reviens ici, et je te fais ta fête. »

Eclatant d'un rire sardonique, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Oliver désespéré recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il imaginait Flint et lui, ensemble, dans ce lit, et cela le remplissait d'une angoisse exquise dans son irréalité. Cette menace planait au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

« Alors, ce deuxième jour ? »

Malefoy, commère dans l'âme, regardait son ami défaire doucement sa chemise. L'affaire commençait a prendre de l'ampleur, et le blondinet s'y intéressait grandement.

« Pas mal. Je vais coucher avec Wood. »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul alors que l'information parvenait a son cerveau délicat. Il tenta d'abord de trouver une explication plausible, abandonna, et finit par jeter a Flint un regard de pur incompréhension.

« On m'offre l'occasion de le tyranniser un peu plus, de me le faire tout court, alors je ne vais pas laisser ça passer, tu penses bien… »

Malefoy regarda ces muscles roulant sous la peau du brun, son air déterminé et son regard de prédateur, et se dit tranquillement qu'Oliver allait passer un bien mauvais quart d'heure. Alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain pour parfaire sa coupe de cheveux, il s'autorisa une petite plaisanterie :

« Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais même prendre goût a ne plus le frapper, si tu commences a faire ça… »

Il sursauta en voyant le reflet de Marcus dans le miroir, l'air menaçant. Digne d'un film d'horreur, il s'était approché sans un bruit pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne devait pas rire avec ces choses la. Flint allait pouvoir se venger, tout en ayant un pouvoir total sur le châtain. Il n'aurait pas à se retenir, et pour une fois, il allait avoir le droit de se lâcher complètement sans avoir à craindre de choquer sa conquête.

« Je ne sais si c'était ce que le vieux fou avait prévu, mais maintenant, je trouve ça plutôt intéressant, comme situation…

-Et… Si Wood refuse ?

-Je le prend de force », lâcha tranquillement le brun sans une once d'hésitation. Devant son air sérieux, Malefoy n'eu pas la force de le contredire, haussa les épaules et lui demanda simplement de le tenir au courant.

Oliver était adossé à Flint, et feuilletait un magazine de sport. Il sentait des mains baladeuses se rapprocher de ses parties intimes, mais il n'avait pas la sensation d'être gêné. Sa bouche était déjà dans son cou, et le châtain alla frotter son bassin au sien, écartant les jambes pour permettre aux doigts de le caresser avec une précision de plus excitante. L'une massait son sexe, alors que l'autre, en quête de chaleur, était allée se lover sous son tee-shirt, allant titiller ses tétons durcis. Oliver poussa un grognement rauque, suivant la cadence.

« AHH.. »

Il se redressa, en sueur, les yeux grands ouverts, et mit quelques minutes a réaliser qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie. Il était dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas trace de Flint. Le châtain se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, passa sa main dans son caleçon et grimaça en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Il devait se calmer, et tout irait bien. Inspiration, expiration… Inspiration…Expiration…

« Wood, j'viens voir si t'es pas mort pendant la nuit… ».

Oliver eut la vision de flint, en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur son érection, et il perdit instantanément le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Paniquant, il se mit a fouiller des yeux les alentour, cherchant comment revenir a un état plus convenable. Il entendait les pas du brun qui avançait vers lui, probablement agacé de devoir lui rendre une nouvelle visite, et il allait tomber… sur ça !

Flint contourna un lit, et d'un geste sur repoussa la drap qui cachait le châtain au reste du monde. Puis, il le regarda d'un œil intrigué :

« Qu'est ce que tu as foutu, abruti ?

-… J'ai malencontreusement renversé le broc d'eau… Sur moi. »

* * *

Bon, oui, je coupe l'action au mauvais moment, je SAIS :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je prépare déja le trois ;) ! Reviews?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila après une opération des dents de sagesse magnifiquement réussi! Bon, voila pour le racontage de life, je vous offre ce premier chapitre qui ne sert pas a grand chose, car le prochain est déja en route ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

Flint se demanda un court instant pourquoi cela le rendait de si bonne humeur. Puis, il alla poser son postérieur sur le lit, comme a son habitude, gardant un œil sur le châtain qui se séchait précautieusement.

« Alors, le puceau, t'as repensé ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Je ne suis pas puceau, espèce d'abruti. Je n'y ai pas repensé, non, pas besoin… »

Flint sut qu'il mentait quand son regard se fit fuyant à son encontre. Oliver se détestait. Il détestait son état, ses pensées, ses gestes, et n'avait plus qu'une envie : crier pour tout envoyer balader. Qu'il n'ait plus à songer à de telles inepties. Et surtout, qu'il puisse se ruer sur le brun pour le frapper, et lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne serait l'esclave sexuel qu'il espérait secrètement obtenir.

« T'es qu'un sale pervers. »

Ses yeux émeraudes braqués sur lui, Oliver se mit a le traiter de tous les noms, se levant a moitie pour se sentir plus fort, les poings serrés. Il sortit du lit, se planta face a a lui et lui enfonça un index rageur dans la poitrine :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois me guérir que je dois en passer par la ! Tu peux te casser, Flint, je vais me soigner tout seul ! »

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire supérieur franchement inapproprié, sachant qu'Oliver se tenait en boxer, et qu'un petit courant d'air venait de le faire trembler comme une feuille morte. Mais cette fois, Marcus comprit qu'il fallait essayer une toute autre technique. Celle qu'il préférait entre toute, la meilleure, qui ne le décevait jamais. En trois petits mots de trois, deux et cinq lettres. Par-la-force. Il se redressa donc de tout son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et sans même le toucher, le regarda. Ses deux yeux bruns, presque noirs, le fixant profondément, comme pour lui dire quelque chose d'inconcevable, quelque chose qui ne passe pas a l'oral, quelque chose d'intense. D'intense et de perturbant. Oliver avait reculé de trois pas, avant de se heurter a la table de chevet. Sans un mot. L'autre avait penché la tête sur le côté, mais le châtain ne voyait que ces deux orbes, ces deux puits sans fonds qui lui faisaient un effet complètement incompréhensible. Sa respiration s'était faite plus bruyante, comme s'il allait pleurer d'un instant a l'autre, alors que les bruits sourds qui lui vidaient la tête l'empêchaient de croire qu'il faisait véritablement face a Flint. Flint n'avait pas cette stature. Flint n'avait pas ce visage serein. Flint n'avait pas de tels yeux. Flint ne lui avait jamais prodigué une telle chaleur dans le bas ventre. Oliver est collé au meuble, maintenant. La poignée du tiroir lui rentrait dans le dos, mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire bouger.

« Va t-en ! »

Il aurait voulu lui crier ça, ou bien le frapper, ou encore lui démontrer que c'était lui le plus faible, oui, il aurait voulu tout ça, alors que deux lèvres chaudes se posaient sur les siennes, volatiles, délicates, aériennes, dans ce baiser qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être. Oliver pensa une seconde que cela n'était pas désagréable. Celle d'après, il regretta amèrement. Comment Flint avait-il réussi a retourner la situation en si peu de temps ? Ecrasé contre le meuble, le châtain ne pouvait se mouvoir. L'autre l'embrassait violemment, ses deux mains refermées sur son postérieur. Elles le poussaient contre lui, et Oliver, sans s'en rendre compte, avait plaqué ses mains contre son tee-shirt noir, oubliant sa propre tenue, un peu minimaliste. Une paume glissa le long de sa hanche, pour aller découvrir ce qui se cachait contre le tissu de son sous vêtement, alors que l'autre était remontée pour maintenir le visage du châtain qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir cesser le baiser. Flint se baissa légèrement, le prit sous les cuisses et sans effort le remonta, le faisant asseoir sur la table de chevet. Oliver en voulait plus. Il se mit à se frotter a l'autre, oubliant un court instant son idée principale, et le laissa le toucher.

* Qu'est ce que tu fais, Oliver ?*

Ses deux bras perdus autour de son cou, ses paupières fermées, il s'offrait au brun comme s'il en avait toujours eu l'intention.

*Oliver, arrête ça…*

La bouche de Flint parcourait sa gorge, alors que ses mains se refermaient sur sa taille, ses fesses, son sexe, ses cuisses, les découvrant avec une avidité non dissimilée.

*Oliver, reprends toi, je t'en prie…*

Flint tourna la tête, et le châtain lui confiait sa bouche, alors que ses doigts retraçaient son torse, lui volant cette chaleur qui lui manquait tellement.

*OLIVER !*

Le châtain stoppa son geste. Il cligna des yeux, mais Flint ne remarqua pas sa soudaine fixité, et continua ses attouchements. Oliver posa ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux, et il administra une forte poussée. Flint partit en arrière, battant des bras, et fronça les sourcils. Ou était donc son problème, a celui-là ? Le Gryffondor se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa conscience venait de refaire surface, le suppliant de résister. Oliver avait tellement voulu que l'autre le touche… C'était si bon, si nouveau…

« Va t-en ».

Le châtain descendit, et repoussa la main tendue de Flint. Il avait mal au cœur. De nouveau, il ressentait cet étrange sentiment de douleur, qui lui donnait le tournis. Se retenant au lit, il ferma les yeux et se mit a respirer bruyamment, chancelant. Le brun le regardait. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle était la maladie d'Oliver. Ce n'était pas une dépression, mais un combat violent entre ses désirs et ce qu'il appelait ses valeurs. Il se battait contre sa propre volonté, et il en était tombé malade. Il s'approcha d'Oliver qui tanguait, en proie a des conflits intérieur, et se mit a lui murmurer a l'oreille :

« Pourquoi tu luttes, Wood ? La seule solution, c'est de se laisser aller… Je peux m'occuper de toi… Regarde comment c'était agréable… »

Les prunelles d'Oliver, fiévreuses, le fixèrent. Il sut qu'il était sur le point d'accepter, d'abandonner ses idéaux pour se libérer de ses problèmes. Puis, son visage se ferma, et une douleur sourde le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Va t-en », répéta-il, mécanique. Il devait lutter. Ne pas se laisser faire. Il entendit que le brun se rhabillait, pensif. Pensif et curieux. Il le regarda se recoucher sur le dos, le regard au plafond, et il eut un frisson d'excitation. Cela commençait a devenir de plus en plus attrayant. Il lui résistait. Lui voler sa première fois serait un véritable délice. Avant de s'en aller, il se posta au dessus de lui, rappelant vicieusement qu'il ne lui restait plus que six jours. Puis, il se lécha les lèvres, obscène, et l'abandonna a sa dérive personnelle. La porte claqua. Oliver ne l'entendit pas.

« Marcus. »

Draco était dos à la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait vu revenir son ami comme une furie, et cela lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé. Le brun avait violement frappé Pucey, qui avait osé faire un commentaire sur les rougeurs présentes sur les joues du Serpentard, avant d'aller d'un pas rageur dans a chambre. Le blond avait trottiné a sa suite, et avait été contraint de parler a une porte, car Flint était allé se prendre une douche.

« Tu ne t'es pas déjà lavé, ce matin ?

-J'T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS ?! »

Malefoy ne s'effraya pas pour si peu. Ses beuglements ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis deux ans, minimum. Il attendit donc sagement que le brun sorte de la pièce, trempé et en sous vêtements, pour lui demander comment c'était passée cette visite. Le brun hésitait à lui répondre. Malefoy n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion, mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal…

« J'ai failli conclure, mais… Il devenait trop pressant, au dernier moment je l'ai rejeté », mentit-il. Le blond hocha la tête :

« Je savais bien que ce type n'était qu'une salope… Il dit te détester, et par en dessous il te…

-Ouais, c'est bon, ta gueule » le coupa l'autre, vexé. Le blond haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé, et renonça à comprendre. De toute façon le but de flint était bien de coucher avec, non ?

« Dumby m'est tombé dessus. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'Oliver n'allait pas tellement mieux, et que je devais me bouger le cul. »

Il frappa dans un mur, ignorant le regard éberlué de Draco. Oliver ? Pas Wood, ni Woodie, ni petit con ? Cela ne tournait plus très rond, chez le Serpentard… Mais le blond se retint bien de lui en faire part. Après tout… C'était leur dernière rentrée. Flint, comme lui, se foutait bien du règlement, et des interdits. Si le brun avait décidé, comme cadeau de fin d'année, de s'offrir le Gryffondor, il le ferait sans état d'âme. Ces derniers temps, Flint ne parlait plus que de ça. Wood, Wood, baiser Wood, faire du mal a Wood… S'en était presque lassant. Mais personne n'aurait prit le risque de le lui faire remarquer. Il n'y avait pas encore de suicidaire parmi eux.

Lendemain. 8h36.

Cette nuit, Oliver dormi étonnamment bien. Pas de rêve, pas de réflexion, pas de soupirs, non, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'y avait plus trace de cette tristesse affligeante qui l'avait accompagnée ces trois dernières semaines. Il se sentait en pleine forme, il se sentait mieux, et songeait que si cela continuait, il sortirait de l'infirmerie avant d'atteindre la date fatidique. Cette perspective le fit sourire. Puis, il se recoucha pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Flint, de toute manière, ne viendrait pas avant deux bonnes heures.

L'objet de ses pensées était levé depuis six heures dix, et était a présent en train de vagabonder dans l'école, sans but apparent. Il était encore secoué, repensant au rêve le plus érotique qu'il avait fait, trente minutes auparavant. Il revoyait la scène avec une minutie effrayante, et n'arrivait pas a écarter de son esprit celui qui, dans ses songes, lui avait procuré un plaisir intense et insoupçonnable. Oliver Wood. Ce sale petit rat lui avait détraqué l'esprit. Jamais Marcus n'avouerait qu'il l'avait toujours très excitant. Il avait une tête à claque, certes. Un sourire horripilant. Un caractère de fouteur de merde. Mais il était également foutrement bien fichu ! Le brun se souvenait bien que lors du premier match, lorsqu'Oliver était arrivé, en tenue rouge et or, de cuir et de tissu, pour lui tendre la main dans une attitude très sportive, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se cachait derrière ces vêtements. Ensuite, il lui avait broyé la paume. Détail insignifiant. Maintenant, il savait, et l'idée de retrouver ce corps glabre l'obsédait.

* Ce n'est pas Wood, le fou, c'est moi* songea t-il en détruisant la malheureuse fleur qui se trouvait devant lui .Peu être ne devait-il pas aller le voir aujourd'hui. Histoire de se calmer un peu, de se souvenir que c'était lui en position de force, et que, par conséquent, il ne devait jamais perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le bleu du ciel. Un temps magnifique pour un entraînement. Il commençait a négliger son équipe. C'était mauvais signe. Décidé, il fit demi-tour, et alla réveiller la totalité des joueurs de Serpentard. Seul Draco, soulagé par son acte, ne grogna pas, et n'eut donc pas a subir les insultes que Marcus ne manqua pas de crier. Il était de retour.

* * *

TADADAM. Mais que va t-il se passer? Moi je sais (a)... Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne voulais poster ce chapitre que dimanche, mais comme personne ne se décide a écrire... Je m'y met ! On approche d'un passage que j'aime beaucoup... Ca commence par un L ... Vous voyez de quoi je parle? BIEN !

Merci encore pour vos reviews - auquelles je DOIS repondre, raaaaah! - et bonne lecture !

* * *

...

Midi dix. Oliver regardait la pendule comme si elle allait se mettre à parler d'une minute a l'autre. Ou était donc ce bon a rien de Flint ? Les bras croisés, Oliver soupirait dans son coin. Hier, il aurait presque pu lui soutirer sa virginité, et maintenant, il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir le voir ? Il était gonflé ! Le châtain, en position assise, s'ennuyait ferme.

Il avait comprit comment faire pour ne plus penser a ces choses qui le gênait. La concentration. Rester bloquer sur une chose, y consacrer ses idées, ne pas divaguer. C'était simple à dire, dur a faire, mais Oliver s'y tenait mécaniquement. Il sentait que Flint ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il devait être vexé que le châtain l'ait jeté la veille, probablement. Après avoir jeté un œil scrutateur aux alentours, vérifié qu'il était bien seul avec lui-même, il se mit a l'aise, et laissa son esprit vagabonder comme bon lui semblait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux 24h/24, il devait se relâcher parfois, quitte a faire une petite bêtise. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour s'endormir, et sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus calme, plus détendue. Il laissa les images de sa vie passer dans sa tête, sans s'attarder, comme si elles coulaient le long d'une rivière. Mais, l'une d'elle alla se bloquer, et Oliver fronça les sourcils. Il se voyait, en boxer, assit sur un meuble. Flint lui dévorait le cou, ses deux mains parcourant son corps, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, le sang en ébullition. Il se souvient de ces sensations. De cette envie d'aller plus loin. Sa main glisse innocemment le long de son ventre pour se poser sur ses parties intimes, qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Murmures sur son membre qui s'échauffe déjà, sensible à l' extrême.

Cette force avec laquelle Flint s'était approprié sa peau, ses lèvres, il s'était réellement sentit bien contre lui. Collés l'un à l'autre, sans penser un instant au futur, ils avaient laissés s'exprimer leurs désirs profonds, oubliant jusqu'à leurs identités.

Mouvement d'avant en arrière, il s'enfonce progressivement dans l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, la couverture a ses pieds. Il voit Flint contre lui, qui envoi ces frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, il sent son souffle, ses doigts qui se permettent des choses scandaleuses, mais cela lui plaît. Il gémit, se tend, et n'a besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son sexe est tendu contre son ventre, prêt à s'extérioriser.

« Ahh… Flint…Ahh… »

Il n'en peut plus. Cette chaleur… Il lui semble entendre sa voix, rendue rauque par une excitation mal contenue. Que dit-il ? Il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

« W…Wood ? »

Le châtain ouvre les yeux. On croirait vraiment que Flint est là, dans la pièce. Son regard embrumé se heurte à une forme indistincte. Il reconnait un peu de vert foncé. C'est grand. Compact. Indéterminable. Oliver expire bruyamment, décidé à se terminer avant que quelqu'un n'ai l'idée de s'infiltrer dans l'infirmerie.

Flint n'arrive pas à bouger. Ce qu'il voit le coupe de la réalité. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas détacher ses yeux d'Oliver ? Il l'attire. Il l'a appelle, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien son nom qui s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres. C'était a lui qu'il pensait en se faisant plaisir. A lui. Et cela le rendait légèrement euphorique. Il contemplait Oliver qui se cambrait, en proie a une activité interne des moins tenables. Il s'avance, mais ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il va faire. Il sait ce qu'il a envie de faire. Mais pas ce qu'il doit faire.

« Fl…int… ?! »

Mais une seconde suffit au Gryffondor pour réaliser que le rêve n'est que la triste réalité.

Il se saisit du drap d'une main tremblante et le rabat sur lui, paniqué. Comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? L'autre le fixe sans bouger, et cela lui fait peur. Pour réfléchir convenablement, il doit revenir a un stade plus calme, mais impossible de retourner en arrière vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Flint s'approche, tel un automate, et le châtain reconnait l'éclat dans ses yeux : c'est le même qui l'habitait hier matin, quand il le touchait avec force. Oliver le voit enlever son tee-shirt. Déboutonner son pantalon. Grimper sur le lit pour découvrir son corps de tout tissu. Il le domine. Sans un mot, par la seule force de sa volonté. Le châtain le regarde, la gorge sèche. Flint bloque ses deux bras d'une main, au dessus de sa tête, et de l'autre descend avec lenteur le long de son ventre. Leurs yeux se défient. C'est a celui qui craquera le premier, en bien ou en mal. La paume atteint l'érection, et la couvre de sa chaleur. Le châtain gémit, écartant les jambes. Son regard se fait fuyant. Il brûle. Le visage de Flint s'approche de sa bouche, un sourire redresse les coins de ses lèvres.

« FLINNNNNT ! »

Non. L'équipe entière de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être la, devant eux, l'air aussi horrifié que le jour ou ils avaient découvert une photo nu de Snape. Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, ils les regardaient. Deux minute, ou trois heures passèrent. Puis, deux être roux, identiques, s'étaient jetés en avant d'un bond majestueux. Flint avait finit sur le sol, se prenant une pluie de coups de poings que les Weasley prodiguaient sans retenue. Les autres se ruèrent pour aider leur pauvre capitaine, qui, bien entendu, venait d'être victime d'un début de viol éprouvant. Le brun réussi à se faire la malle, la lèvre en sang et un cocard a l'œil droit. Toute excitation retombée, Oliver était pourtant toujours couché dans la même position, sonné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'avoir une pensée de vive haine contre ses amis et camarades. Pour la première fois, il aurait préféré rester seul avec Flint. Et voir ce que le destin lui réservait.

« Oliver, ça suffit, il faut en parler a…

-Plus besoin. »

Il venait de se rhabiller correctement, et c'est avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin qu'il annonça sa guérison. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette infirmerie, et il levait l'encre à cette minute même. Il respirait la santé, il se sentait bien, il pétait la forme, bref : il voulait dormir dans son lit a lui. Alors que le brouhaha reprenait de plus belle, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard contrarié : le capitaine de l'équipe n'avait pas paru satisfait de sa propre conclusion. Effrayant.

Dans l'esprit d'Oliver, au contraire, tout était a présent d'une lucidité exemplaire. Le Destin avait parlé, et le châtain avait comprit qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec Flint. Sinon, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Il était temps d'en revenir a leur bonne vieille relation de haine perpétuelle. Secouant ses cheveux, il offrit un sourire rassurant aux joueurs de son équipe, et pria brièvement pour ne pas croiser le directeur dans la semaine qui allait suivre. Encore moi le Serpentard.

Flint grognait. Des injures, probablement, mais Draco n'entendait pas grand-chose entre ces lèvres rouges de sang. S'appliquant, il le soigna en deux sorts parfaitement réussi, et rangea prestement sa baguette. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Wood n'avait pas pu le mettre dans un tel état avec ses petits poings, c'était donc quelqu'un d'autre.

« Les Gryffons au complet me sont tombés dessus quand j'allais conclure, cracha le brun, devançant la question, ces bâtards étaient trop nombreux pour que je puisse les réduire en miette… »

Le blond n'en doutait pas. Mais si la partie de jambe en l'air était remise à plus tard, le Serpentard allait être de plus en plus énervé, et donc énervant pour ceux qui constituaient ses amis et/ou entourage.

« Tiens, tu savais que ton Olli avait quitté l'infirmerie ? On dirait bien que ta baise s'envole, Marcu… »

Draco vit passer le livre de potion. Il entendit le cri de Pucey, qui, braillant qu'il lui avait cassé le nez, filait en sens inverse. Il regarda Flint, le regard furieux, le visage rouge, les traits crispés, et su qu'il n'était pas bon pour son matricule de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue : qu'allait-il faire ?

Il se détourna pour le laisser seul avec sa rage, mais un murmure l'en retint. Marcus était sur le dos, ses deux paumes cachant ses yeux fermés de lassitude. Une jambe dans le vide, les muscles soudainement relâchés, il ne se ressemblait plus.

« J'en peux plus, Draco. Il faut que tu m'aides.

-Que je t'aides a quoi, exactement ? »

Le blond savait bien. Il allait vouloir se venger, et humilier définitivement le Gryffondor. C'était prévisible, et vraisemblables a sa portée. Il pouvait le faire, et si cela était suffisant pour rendre a Marcus sa liberté, soit.

« … Je le veux. Il faut que je me le fasse, tu comprends ? »

Non, Draco ne comprenait pas. Il commençait même a s'inquiéter sérieusement pour le brun qui respirait difficilement, secoué de frissons. Flint se redressa, secoua sa tête, et se mit à gueuler que ce connard de Wood lui avait refilé sa maladie. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus a le sortir de ses pensées, et ces scènes, stupides, provocantes, le hantais jusque dans ses rêves. C'était ça qu'avait subit Wood, mais Flint ne comptait pas se laisser dépasser par les évènements. Le châtain était faible, lui non. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour l'oublier. Puis, il avait essayé de passer à l'acte, mais a chaque fois, un détail le dérobait à son corps.

« Je vais devenir dingue, Dray, je te jure… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi, hein ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ».

S'aurait été n'importe qui, il n'en aurait pas fait un plat. Mais Wood. A présent, il comprenait l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Ce désir de l'autre, d'un corps chaud, d'une aventure nouvelle. Il voulait ça, il l'imaginait, il le ressentait. Impossible de se défaire de ça. Son regard se tourna vers le blond qui, abasourdi par la nouvelle, n'avait pas bougé. Il voyait a présent tout ce qui se dégageait de Flint, son désir, sa détermination, et il eut un bref rougissement. Il savait que le brun était une brute. Mais l'imaginer en plein ébat, en dominant, c'était assez…

« …Attractif…

-Hein ?

-Non, rien. Ecoute, Marcus. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, ok ? Tu auras Oliver, seul, sans défense, mais ce sera à toi de jouer. Ce soir même, tu iras attendre devant la salle de bain des préfets. A dix-huit-heures. Ensuite, si tu me vois passer dans le couloir, tu pourras entrer. Sinon, c'est qu'il y a un problème. »

Flint hocha la tête, et le blond lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait expliquer comment il s'y prendrait. Quelques secrets sont nécessaires, le brun le sait aussi. Dans un murmure, il le remercie, peu habitué à dire ce genre de chose. Draco hausse les épaules, et sort de sa chambre. Il est quatorze heure cinq, il est temps de s'y mettre.

* * *

Petit passage "entre deux", amusant a écrire - et a lire? -, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je met la machine en branle pour le chapitre suivant ! Reviews?

P.s : je ne savais pas vraiment comment montrer une relation amicale entre Flint et Malefoy - car je voulais qu'ils soient amis, et oui...- j'espère que ça ne rend pas trop faux :s


	5. Chapter 5

Sans prendre le temps de parler, j'indique que ce chapitre EST un LEMON, donc, attention. Voila, c'est fait, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le blond fulmine, alors qu'il arpente les murs de pierre, ses yeux rivés sur sa montre magique. Il avait du faire un tas de magouille pas possible pour que personne, ce soir la, n'aille dans la salle de bain des préfets. A présent, il devait des services a pas mal de monde, et regrettait presque de devoir aider son capitaine. Mince, c'était déjà l'heure ? Il accéléra le pas, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'éprouvait son coccyx. Cet imbécile de bigleux n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il contourna une statue parfaitement hideuse, et aperçu Flint , les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide, les sourcils naturellement froncés. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura que tout était parfait. Il n'avait qu'à entrer… Et à patienter. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco lui tapa sur l'épaule et reparti d'un pas saccadé. Flint, le regardant trottiner, lui trouva une démarche chaloupé, puis secoua la tête en poussant la porte. A l'intérieur de la pièce, une épaisse vapeur empêchait une vue dégagée. La chaleur, insupportable, le força à quitter ses vêtements pour ensuite aller se glisser dans l'eau brûlante. Le bassin, de la taille d'une petite piscine, lui permit de faire quelques longueurs, en surface et en profondeur, avant que Flint ne se sente oppressé par l'air ambiant. Il souffla, les yeux clos, l'eau jusqu'au menton, et se laissa porter, décontracté. Sept minutes passèrent, lentes, sans pensées, sans geste, dans une sorte de calme apaisant. Pas un bruit ne vint déranger sa solitude, et Flint se sent soudainement bien.

* Tout ça ne rime à rien. Je devrais dégager de là.*

Flint venait de songer ça, sortant à demi de l'eau en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras puissant, quand un son de porte se fit entendre. Tel un requin, le brun se laisse glisser dans l'eau, plissant les yeux pour distinguer qui venait d'entrer. Etait-ce bien Wood ? Ou bien un péquenaud local ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais parler ôterait toute la surprise.

« Y'a personne ? »

Cette voix niaise, pas désagréable, était bien celle de Wood. Bon, une chose de réglée. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le châtain se déshabilla, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol trempé, et entra dans le bassin. Aussitôt, il lâcha un soupire de béatitude, autant charmé par la température que par les frissons que celle-ci lui procurait. Percy et les autres préfets l'avaient autorisé à venir dans ce lieu, et Oliver en profitait tous les jours, appréciant la vaste étendue de carrelage comme le fait de pouvoir causer un brin avec les autres garçons. On apprenait toujours une ou deux infos utiles. Le châtain sentit un mouvement dans l'eau, et son sang se glaça imperceptiblement dans ses veines. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans le bassin ? Il réitéra sa question, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Tendant les bras en avant, la gorge sèche, il se mit a fouiller l'eau de ses doigts, priant mentalement pour ne rencontrer aucun obstacle. Il fit le tour de rectangle, et, soulagé, s'en retournait a sa place quand sa main se posa, verticalement, sur quelque chose. C'était chaud, c'était dur, c'était doux. C'était un abdominal. A cet instant précis, Oliver su a qui appartenait ce muscle. Peut être ses doigts avaient-il reconnus la peau palpitante, ou bien le parfum qui emplissait ses narines. Peut être simplement qu'il avait déjà ressentit ce tremblement qui le faisait se sentir faible. Ou bien juste que le brouillard ambiant s'était légèrement dissipé, laissant entrevoir le visage de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Qu…'Est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Question stupide. Oliver sait parfaitement ce que veut le brun. Il veut son corps, il veut le prendre ici même, obtenir ce qu'il lui avait promit dans un peu moins de trois jours. Il voulait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, par-ci par-la, sans oser passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais Oliver ne voulait pas retomber dans sa dépendance. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. S'étant débarrassé de sa maladie, il ne comptait pas la retrouver.

« Et toi ? »

Réponse aussi stupide que la question. Flint bouillonnait, visiblement. Oliver le mettait dans tous ses états. Ses yeux brillants, le rouge sur ses joues, les gouttes d'eau perlant sur sa peau de nacre, chaque détail de son corps le rendait fou, et il sentait déjà une envie irrépressible monter en lui. Le châtain ne s'échapperait pas d'ici, sa décision était prise. Oliver le regardait de côté, les poings fermés, s'attendant à tout de la part du Serpentard. Il n'aimait pas ce faux sourire, ni ce regard pénétrant qu'il lui jetait. Se battre dans l'eau ne serait pas simple. Se battre nu encore moins. Le châtain, sans le quitter des yeux, fit trois pas en arrière, sachant que plus il reculerait, plus le bassin se ferait profond. Il devait s'échapper avant de perdre pied, sinon Flint le rattraperait en deux longueurs.

« Ou crois-tu aller ? »

Le souffle d'Oliver se brise quand son abdomen rencontre durement la paroi de marbre, pressé par Flint qui lui maintient les bras serrés, sans échappatoire. Sa bouche glisse le long de son cou, alors que sa main libre se balade déjà librement sur son corps qu'elle connait pourtant dans les moindres détails. Oliver se tortille, décidé plus que jamais à défier le sort, et réussi à se retourner contre son violeur :

« Lâche moi, connard, j'ai plus besoin de ton aide, alors tu… »

Sa bouche vient de disparaître sous celle de Flint. Plus trace de la délicatesse passée, non, tout n'est plus que brutalisme, force et douleur. Oliver crie, se rejetant involontairement contre le muret alors que le brun masturbe son sexe, son corps se frottant au sien sans complexe, ses doigts découvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant rougir, gémir, parfois haleter. Plus il le repousse, et plus l'autre se fait pressant. Flint ne contient plus son désir, et le châtain n'arrive a pas se défaire de son étreinte. Le brun le mord, le griffe, le caresse, s'approprie sa peau, le dévore sans répit, tachant sa peau de sang, le marquant de ses dents sans écouter ses cris. Il a tellement rêvé de cet instant, qu'il ne peut songer à y mettre un terme. Il a même envie que l'autre se défende. Qu'il soit obligé de le prendre de force. De le maintenir contre le bassin pour le pénétrer, de sentir cette domination qu'il n'a jamais pu exprimer. Ses muscles saillent, et d'un mouvement de traction il sort son corps de l'eau, et s'assoit, jambes écartées, en face du châtain qui ouvre des yeux épouvantés. Il sait bien ce que l'autre attend de lui. Mais le jour où il s'abaissera à le faire n'était pas encore arrivé. Oliver le regarde d'en bas, d'un air tellement méprisant que Flint se retient a regret de ne pas pouvoir le frapper un peu. Le châtain sent les mollets musculeux de l'autre collés a ses flancs, l'empêchant de bouger. Un sourire mauvais se dessine furtivement sur ses fines lèvres, et il sait qu'il va faire quelque chose de profondément regrettable. Feignant de se soumettre, il penche en avant, prenant dans ses mains le sexe du brun. Sa langue le parcours, doucement, ses lèvres s'effleure, alors que ses doigts le massent dans sa longueur jusqu'à lui faire obtenir une belle couleur rouge. C'est nouveau, pour lui, mais chacun de ses gestes semble étrangement professionnel. Flint, malgré lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce traitement. Sa main, dans ses cheveux, le pressait, sans réussir à lui faire prendre son membre en bouche. Wood faisaitt ça bien, pour un puceau. Mais, alors que flint s'apprêtait à l'obliger à passer a l'étape supérieur, il le voit se reculer, comme gêné :

« J'peux pas… ».

Oliver, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui soulève soudainement les jambes et abandonne son petit jeu. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il délivre un souffle froid sur le gland de son vis-a-vis et se laisse couler dans l'eau, échappant par la même occasion au sort qui lui était réservé. Flint jure sourdement, replié sur lui-même. Ce sale petit con allait finir par le frustrer. Ses yeux parcourent la brume ambiante alors que son érection baisse progressivement. Il allait le trouver, et le punir comme la situation l'exigeait.

Oliver tremble. Ses yeux ne distinguent rien, il se tourne et se retourne sans rien voir. Ou est flint ? Il ne sait pas. Il doit revenir sur le sol, s'il veut avoir une chance de s'échapper. A présent, il se sent l'âme d'une gazelle, souple, agile, effarouchée, le cœur battant, suivit par un chasseur qui se camoufle pour mieux la surprendre. Sa main tâtonne, au hasard, jusqu'à trouver un morceau de mur a lequel il s'accroche, se hissant sur le carrelage avec l'énergie du danger. Une main sort de l'eau, se saisit de sa cheville, et d'un mouvement sec le traîne en arrière, l'engloutissant dans les profondeurs aquatiques. Son cri est étouffé par l'eau, et il se débat entre les bras de Flint, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit, étouffante, atroce : Veut-il le noyer ? Le punir de son coup en traître ? Il se tord en tout sens, libère l'oxygène présent dans ses poumons et s'étrangle, sa gorge se remplissant d'eau chaude. Flint le remonte a la surface, et il se met à crachoter, sanglotant presque, le cœur battant a vive allure. Il a peur. Peur d'autre chose que le viol. Ses yeux, hagards, rencontrent ceux de Flint, aussi calme que terrifiant. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais rien d'autre dans ses yeux ?

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Wood.

-Je sais », ose t-il dire, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se tient tout contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait de son sauveur, et non de tout autre chose. Sa bouche se pose sur la sienne, chaude, rassurante, et Flint sent qu'il a porté le coup final. Que son corps lui appartient. Qu'il a gagné la partie. Ses sens s'éveillent.

« Je ne veux que te faire du bien.

-Je sais. »

Oliver se redresse. Sa bouche se pose contre son oreille, insolente. Il est prêt à se faire éclater la tête si jamais sa phrase ne plait pas à Flint. Il n'est pas faible, c'est un Gryffondor, et il se battra jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. C'est ainsi qu'il voit sa volonté :

« Et tu peux encore crever pour que je me laisse faire, sale enflure. »

Et il éclate d'un rire presque suicidaire, à la hauteur de sa réputation : Oliver le Gryffondor sans peur. Il se fout de ce qui peut arriver, il a encore réussi à voir le dernier mot. C'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Son euphorie laisse vite place a une grimace de douleur, car il retrouve sa place initiale : compressé au mur, le souffle coupé, sans idée pour la suite. Flint a l'air plus en colère excité. C'est peut être une bonne chose. Il jure lorsque deux doigts écartent ses fesses blanches, l'obligeant à se cambrer. Il veut se retourner pour mettre un magistral coup de boule a celui qui ose le toucher a cet endroit là, mais le Destin ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Sa bouche s'ouvre, et un cri déchirant va lui brûler la gorge, lui faisant monter des larmes amères qui coulent de ses yeux alors que ses membres tentent de s'échapper tellement la douleur le consume. Il sent le sexe de Flint en lui, protubérance qui s'enfonce en lui sans douceur, le faisant hurler et griffer le carrelage de ses ongles. Les mains du brun se chargent de lui faire oublier un peu sa souffrance, alors qu'un suçon possessif prend place dans le coup d'Oliver, toujours pétrifié. Flint sert son bassin au sien. La chaleur du châtain ne lui fait pas défaut. Le simple fait d'être en lui l'excite davantage, et il va bientôt se mettre en mouvement, quitte a le faire crier derechef. De toute façon, sa douleur ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il se recule dans un râle de satisfaction, et avant que le châtain n'ai pu hoqueter le moindre son, il le pénètre violement, l'écrasant contre le mur, d'une main le maintenant contre et de l'autre le caressant distraitement l'entrejambe, lui permettant un plaisir des plus mitigé. Flint savait que l'autre jouirait. Pas tout de suite, mais il y arriverait. D'avant en arrière, le brun commence a s'amuser. Alternant les rythmes, les mouvements, il dose sa force pour ne pas tuer son amant qui continue à se faire éclater les poumons. Pourtant, les secondes défilent, et Oliver se calme. Son corps prend conscience, peu à peu, que l'attaque est passée, et il réagit presque positivement. Il se place naturellement contre Flint pour réduire le choc, et son corps lui présente de nouvelles sensations, étranges, insondables, qu'il accepte sans retenue. Le souvenir de la douleur se fait lointain, pour disparaître, et il ferme les yeux alors que Flint lui replie les jambes pour mieux le pénétrer. Il sent lui aussi qu'Oliver se relâche peu a peu, prends appui sur lui, transforme ses cris en gémissement. Il aimerait voir son visage. Si ses traits sont crispés, détendus, s'il halète, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Le brun embrasse sa nuque délicatement, et sent l'autre se tendre.

« Attends… »

Le ton a changé. Oliver n'est plus sur le point de s'enfuir, et Flint le sait parfaitement. Il a accepté le fait que le brun puisse lui donner du plaisir. Il se recule calmement, regrettant de devoir quitter l'étau de chaleur, et le regarde se retourner face a lui, jambes écartées et yeux brillants, sans un mot de plus. Il veut être prit de face. Par Merlin, qu'il est bandant. Flint ne bouge pas, le dévorant des yeux, ne sachant pas que faire. Le châtain l'attire à lui brusquement, ses deux mains se refermant sur son visage, et l'embrasse. Le brun ne met pas longtemps pour reprendre son activité, sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Son souffle, irrégulier, quitte le sien, et Oliver laisse sa tête dériver en arrière, alors que le Serpentard libère son instinct de prédateur. Ses coups de bassins se font violents, incontrôlés, faisant frémir le corps d'Oliver qui n'a jamais subit de tels assauts. Une pénétration se fait plus aboutie. La bouche d'Oliver s'ouvre, mais rien n'en sort, et ses deux mains griffent le torse de Flint sans but précis. Quel est cette sensation qui le détruit, le propulse en avant, l'oblige a s'agripper au brun pour ne pas s'effondrer ? Il voit son sperme qui coule de son sexe pour se perdre dans l'eau, et il a subitement honte d'avoir jouit avant l'autre. Mais Flint ne se tient plus. Il a atteint son apogée, et sortant carrément le corps d'Oliver hors de l'eau s'extériorise violement, faisant crier une dernière fois son amant qui s'écroule sur le dos, sans défense, épuisé, inerte. Flint pose sa tête contre le rebord, les yeux fermés, et après avoir reprit une respiration normale se hisse a ses côtés. Il n'a pas besoin de demander une critique pour savoir que le Gryffondor a prit son pied. Le forcer a été aussi bon que le reste. Se relevant, il lui accorde un dernier regard avant de s'habiller, cherchant la porte des yeux

« Flint. »

Le brun se retourne a demi, et regarde la forme pâle toujours allongée par terre. Un sourire torve se forme sur ses lèvres. Il lui fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Woodie », conclu t-il en refermant la salle derrière lui, laissant le châtain seul avec la vapeur troublante.

* * *

Oui, ça sonne comme une fin, mais ca n'en est pas encore une ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous remercie pour vos précieuses reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

me revoila ! J'allais terminer cette fic ici même , mais une idée tordue a germé dans ma tete, et je me dois de l'ecrire ;) ! bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

« Débarrassé de toutes ces stupides maladies. Je suis repus, satisfait, je l'ai baisé. C'est terminé, Wood, j'ai gagné la partie. »

Flint se répète ça inlassablement, adossé au mur de sa douche, sous le jet qui lui brûle la peau. Malefoy attends, pas loin, le récit au complet des deux heures passées dans la salle des préfets. Deux heures, putain de merde. Pour le brun, il n'avait s'agit que d'un minuscule quart d'heure, terriblement court. Oliver avait eut une magnifique première fois, a n'en pas douter. Il sortit rejoindre le blond, et Draco toussota discrètement.

« Marcus, t'es pas sérieux…

-Quoi ? »

Il montre du doigt la peau du brun. Celui-ci s'avance jusqu'au miroir mural, et ne peut que laisser échapper une injure sonore. Des griffures, jusqu'au sang, barrent son torse de long en large. Une morsure a la jugulaire, une autre sur le pectoral droit, et la dernière au niveau du bassin. Violent, le puceau. Sa main suit les contours des boursouflures, mais aucune douleur ne le fait grimacer. C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Le blond déglutit, le regard voilé. Dans quel état se trouve donc Wood ? L'a-t-il laissé dans un coin, gisant dans sa propre semence ? Frisson. Flint s'observe avec une minutie experte, le sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy prend congé. Il a fait sa bonne action, c'est suffisant. Il a sauvé son capitaine. Point final.

Epuisé. Comme après un match de Quidditch. Non, pire encore. Son corps, a l'abandon, refuse de lui obéir. Une mince douleur le fait gémir, mais la langueur de ses muscles ravive la flamme en lui. Il se redresse, constate les dégâts avec un air étonné et se rhabille, doucement, se repassant la soirée dans la tête. Flash back incessants. La porte claque derrière lui, mais Oliver sifflote, absorbé par cette ribambelle de nouveaux souvenirs. Il se sent plus vivant. Plus libre. C'est la fin d'une histoire, certes, mais il n'y avait plus rien a regretter. La vie reprenait, sereine, douce et routinière. Il n'allait plus avoir besoin de mentir aux autres, de s'interroger sur lui-même. Enfin un point positif. Les engueulades avec Flint reprendraient aussi.

D'une main, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, et constate que ses amis dorment. Ouf, pas d'excuse a fournir. Il s'effondre dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé de la tranquillité du lendemain.

« OLIVER ! OLIVER ! »

Angélina criait. Qu'Harry était en train de se battre contre la Bande, qu'il se faisait hacher menu et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Oliver ne comprit pas vraiment comment il sortir de son lit, courant à perdre haleine pour sauver de la mort son Attrapeur. Les ennuis reprenaient déjà, et dans un sens, cela le rassurait. Etrangement, il ne trouva aucun attroupement à l' endroit que lui avait désigné la brune. Merde. Qu'était-il arrivé au pauvre binoclard ? Il se précipite vers le coin du mur, s'attendant presque a entendre des hurlements, quand un long et fin morceau de bois noir se pressa contre sa gorge.

« Salut Wood, c'est sympa de vouloir aider L'emPotter, mais… C'est finit pour toi, lâche ta baguette gentiment. »

Oliver hésite un instant avant de se retourner d'un bloc, envoyant promptement son poing dans l'estomac de son ennemi qui se décale de côté, le tordant le poignet avec un flegme horripilant. Dans un cri, la baguette rejoint le sol, alors que son propriétaire se fait promptement retourner contre le mur. Flint se colle a lui, et sans éloigner sa menace se met en l'embrasser dans le cou, sa main gauche passant sans gêne sous le tee-shirt de l'autre. Oliver se tord en arrière, la bouche ouverte, et le rejette loin de lui. Flint fait trois pas en arrière, et un horripilant sourire se forme sur ses lèvres peu colorées. Son bras est toujours tendu en avant. Le châtain est face à lui, les yeux écarquillés, plaqué au mur, le regard terrifié. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer. C'est impossible. Flint le hait comme lui le hait. C'est ce lien ignoble qui les maintient loin de l'autre, et jamais il ne changera. Ce n'est pas une partie de jambe en l'air qui fera bouger les choses. C'est terminé !

« ARRETE CA ! »

Oliver ne se reconnait plus. Les yeux exorbités, les cheveux en pagaille, crispés, il a l'air d'un dément. Flint se léchait les lèvres, alors qu'un frisson le parcourait de haut en bas. Non. Ses yeux reflétaient sa propre terreur, et le châtain en tremblait de plus belle. Non. Ils en avaient terminé avec tout ça, plus de sexe, plus de baisers, juste des coups et des insultes. Non. Pourquoi avait-il envie de se laisser faire, malgré tout ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il plus à Harry ? Pourquoi faiblissait-il a vu d'œil, une rougeur insupportable prenant place sur ses joues ? Ses yeux coulèrent vers sa baguette, que Flint se hâta de ramasser, la faisant disparaître dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Une minute passa, pendant laquelle le Gryffondor essaya par tous les moyens de se confectionner un plan de fuite. Flint le regardait, souriant, sur de lui, et bien décidé a passer a l'action d'un instant a l'autre. Il vit Oliver faire un mouvement vers la droite, et d'un bond il fut sur lui, la baguette sous la gorge, son corps contre le sien. Regard contre regard. Bleu acier contre émeraude étincelante.

« Arrête ça… »

Mais déjà, sa voix a baissé, et se brise quand Flint franchit le dernier écart qui les sépare. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, se caressent, se retrouvent, et ils s'embrassent sans un bruit, Oliver se glissant contre le brun qui l'accueil entre ses bras musculeux. La menace n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Une paume se niche sur sa hanche, pour aller masser son entrejambe emprisonnée dans un jean un poil serré. Pourquoi aime t-il a ce point qu'il le touche ? Oliver s'empêche de penser. Il écarte doucement les jambes, alors que les doigts du Serpentard s'insinuent dans son boxer. Il pousse un léger râle, s'adosse au mur, le presse contre sa peau. Plus près, plus loin, plus chaud, le châtain se laisse dériver, dévorer, son tee-shirt remontant au dessus des tétons alors que son pantalon s'ouvre, se baisse, tombant sur ses cuisses nues. Flint embrasse son ventre, son torse, le soulève pour mieux le sentir contre lui, goutant sa peau avec une délectation non feinte.

« On pourrait nous voir… »

Oliver lâche cette phrase sans réellement y croire, tirant le pull vert foncé du brun vers le haut avant de le jeter au sol, parcourant ses pectoraux, sa jugulaire, faisant naître en lui cette envie irrépressible d'en demander plus. Flint veut le prendre ici, dans ce couloir, sans réfléchir, laissant ses pulsions gérer la situation, mais il sait bien que jamais le châtain n'acceptera. Le forcer une nouvelle fois ? C'est tentant. Mais Oliver ne doit pas encore être remit de sa première fois plutôt… Bestiale. Sa main cherche à descendre le boxer de son vis-a-vis, mais le châtain l'en empêche d'un geste :

« Trop dangereux…

-On n'a plus rien a perdre…

-Parle pour toi, crétin, moi je… »

La langue de Flint le coupe dans sa phrase. Attouchements brûlants. Oliver a fermé les yeux, les bras autour de la nuque du brun, et remarque un instant que les mouvements ont cessé. Ses paupière s'ouvrent doucement. Il le regarde, a quelques centimètres de son visage, les prunelles dures et sérieuses. Ils se tiennent enlacés, dénudés, sans pourtant craindre pour le futur. Un baiser se pose sur sa joue. Puis a la base du cou. Il remonte au niveau de la pommette. Sans le quitter des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? »

Flint l'écrase soudainement contre le mur. Son sourire se fait carnassier. Cette situation lui en rappelle une autre, tout aussi plaisante.

« Et toi ? »

Oliver penche la tête sur le côté. Sa main glisse le long de sa mâchoire carrée, le saisit au menton, et il se hausse légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il n'a pas peur de lui. Ni de ce qui le pousse a vouloir le toucher. Le vent a tourné. Il peut le repousser, rire de lui, Flint reviendra toujours. L'enchaîné a changé de nom. Et cela le met en joie, au fond de lui. Il serre contre le torse chaud, et le brun recommence a l'exciter, sentant poindre dans sa tête une inquiétude nouvelle. Oliver n'est pas comme d'habitude. Ou est passée cette lueur de folie ? Cette peur incontrôlée ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Il lui prends les poignets, et les place au dessus de sa tête :

« Tu n'as pas l'avantage, Wood. Tu n'auras jamais l'avantage. Jamais. »

Et de l'embrasser voluptueusement. Oliver se fout royalement de ça. Pour le moment, il a envie d'aller autre part, et de continuer leur jeu. Ce serait un secret. Un secret douteux, certes, mais un secret quand même. Le châtain était prêt a devoir faire quelques sacrifices. Le brun aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il était inutile de cherche une raison a cet acte.

« J'ai envie de toi »

Une phrase aussi barbare que vulgaire murmurée a son oreille. Oliver rougit, balbutie une stupidité quelconque, et le brun réalise avec un sourire qu'il a bien la situation en main. Bon. Il est peut être temps de s'y mettre ?

« Non. Nan je… rêve ?

-C'est un cauchemars, tu veux dire ?

-Oh non, oh non, c'est vraiment…

-Ah, je comprends pourquoi Flint s'absentait aussi souvent…

-Messieurs, rhabillez vous, je vous pries ! »

Mc Gonagall, aussi sèche que d'habitude, les balaya d'un regard courroucé. Les deux garçons eurent un geste de recul. Cela devait arriver. Angélina, en bonne Gryffondor, avait ameuté tout le monde, et des membres de chaque maison avaient accouru dans l'espoir de voir une bonne bataille entre les deux éternels ennemis. Ils les avaient trouvé en train de s'embrasser, a demi nu, les yeux clos. Etonnant et perturbants. Au premier rang, le minuscule Colin Crivey jouait le rôle du paparazzi. Certains professeurs s'étaient même déplacés, et contemplaient la scène avec un sérieux mitigé. Oliver et flint ne s'étaient pas rendus compte a quel point ils s'étaient revêtus rapidement. A présent, bouche bée, le cœur battant, ils déglutissaient sans oser regarder leurs amis. Enfin, surtout pour le châtain, qui tremblait bel et bien de honte, alors que le Serpentard avait croisé les bras, le regard fixé sur le plafond, et attendait que ça passe.

« Et bien ! »

Dumbledore. Les mains croisées, le regard pétillant, il arrivait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Oliver ouvrit des yeux épouvantés. Ils allaient être virés, c'était sur. Jetés dehors a leur dernière année, si ce n'était pas triste ! Le châtain voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ses parents allaient le tuer. Personne n'accepterait dans son équipe de Quidditch un gardien qui avait été viré pour « acte sexuel dans les couloirs ». Sa vie était fichue.

« Et bien, je dois d'abord vous féliciter. »

Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle Oliver failli décrocher sa mâchoire. Flint lui-même était décontenancé, et observait le directeur avec méfiance. Le châtain secoua la tête, attendant la sentence qui allait tomber d'une seconde a l'autre, et fut de nouveau surprit :

« Ne faites pas ces têtes ! Il faut bien féliciter lorsqu'il y a un heureux évènement…

-Heureux évènement, je n'irais pas jusque là, marmonna sombrement Oliver dont le cœur menaçait d'éclater »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire discret, fit trois pas et se pencha vers Oliver en lui faisant un de ses inimitables clin d'œil :

« C'est tout frais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le châtain devint tomate, et se mit a bafouiller qu'ils ne sortaient – et ne sortiraient- pas ensemble, que cela ne se reproduirait pas , qu'il était désolé et que c'était la faute de Flint. Le directeur hoche paisiblement la tête, faisant briller ses lunettes en demi-lune, murmurant qu'il n'avait évidemment pas pu faire ça tout seul. Un brouhaha léger avait prit place a l'arrière, le bouche a oreille se faisant rapidement dans le rang des élèves. « Ils ont couché ensemble ?! » « C'est un viol, a tout les coups ! » « Je trouve ça étrange quand même… » , les rumeurs naissaient ici et là, mais les deux protagonistes n'en avaient cure, songeant toujours a leur très prochaine punition. Dumbledore, hochant distraitement la tête, se rapproche encore un peu d'Oliver :

« Je sais que c'est une très lourde charge, mais… Je pense que vous pourriez le garder, après tout. Qu'en penses-tu, Oliver ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Marcus le poussa violement sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, et l'air a présent paniqué. Ce n'était pas possible. Le Gryffondor ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi l'autre abruti était-il aussi énervé ? Dumbledore souriait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je me suis protégé.

-Et tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème ? »

Flint eut la vilaine sensation de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, et rougit violement. Merde. Il n'avait même pas songé a vérifier que le préservatif n'avait pas eu de dégât. Oliver s'avança, agacé :

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Le directeur posa doucement sa main sur le ventre du Gryffondor, et lui annonça gentiment qu'il était enceint. De Flint. Depuis une journée, a peu près. Oliver se recula en criant, comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et plaqua ses deux paumes sur son estomac, braillant que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était une erreur. Puis, qu'il voulait avorter. Et enfin, qu'il allait tuer Flint. Rageux, il se tourna vers le brun qui semblait sous le choc, et s'élança pour lui flanquer une beigne magistrale. Deux mains se posèrent simultanément sur ses épaules, et les deux frères Weasley s'interposèrent.

« Voyons Oliver…

-… Pense au bébé ! »

Le châtain se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler.

* * *

que celles et ceux qui s'y attendaient lèvent la main :p... Vous avez aimé ? reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Apres de grande hésitations, j'ai finis par poster ce chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier. Et comme je hais les fin, j'ai fais un truc court, et assez bizarre :x

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

« JE VEUX AVORTER ! »

Oliver avait crié pendant un bon quart d'heure, tournant en rond dans la salle aux murs immaculés qu'il commençait à bien connaître, quand la voix rauque du Serpentard l'avait coupé dans ses gémissements plaintifs :

« Je ne veux pas que tu avortes. »

Un silence, de ceux qui annoncent le pire, avait prit place. Puis Oliver avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, hurlant qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur son enfant, que tout était de sa faute, que sa vie était fichue, bref, qu'il devait disparaître immédiatement et ne plus jamais le croiser. Mais même après la gifle brûlante qu'on venait de lui infliger, Flint ne fit pas un pas en arrière, et plissa ses paupières pour aller faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues :

« Je suis le père, Oliver. Je veux que tu le portes à terme, rien de plus. Tu accouches, et je pars avec l'enfant. Point barre. »

Et d'éclater d'un rire sardonique avant de quitter la pièce, abandonnant un Gryffondor aussi surprit que désespéré. Il s'assoit sur le lit, respire profondément, et se demande un instant quelle sera cette décision qui le rend déja fou. Oliver ne veut pas de cet enfant qui grandit en lui. Mais l'offrir a Flint, laisser cette innocence entre ses mains était une erreur qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement sur son ventre. Son enfant. A lui.

« Oliver ? »

Dumbledore et son calme inchangeable. Il posa son regard confiant sur l'adolescent prêt à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, plus que dépassé par les évènements.

« Tu sais, Oliver, je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à t'inquiéter pour le futur. Ce cher Marcus cache bien son jeu, c'est certain, mais sa peur est palpable. Il a besoin d'aide. D'être rassuré.

-Je ne veux pas le rassurer. Je ne veux rien lui apporter.

-En es tu sur ? »

Le châtain fuit ses yeux, recroquevillé comme une araignée morte. Il protège déjà l'être qui grandit en lui. Son regard émeraude se lève doucement vers la porte que Flint a franchit quelques instants auparavant.

« Marcus est dans le couloir », indique nonchalamment le vieux sorcier en se levant. Il part sans un bruit, laissant Oliver se concerter avant d'agir. Cinq minutes passent, longues, étirées dans le temps. Puis le châtain rajuste ses vêtements, et tel un automate va ouvrir la porte. A cinq mètres de la, le Serpentard est adossé au mur, les yeux dans le vague, la mine sombre. Apercevant le châtain, il se redresse et ouvre la bouche, mais Oliver ne lui en laisse pas le temps : en trois pas il est devant lui, les lèvres tordues, l'air défait :

« Dans neuf mois, tu auras ce gamin. D'ici la, je ne veux plus te parler, ni même te voir, tu m'entends ? Je te hais, je te méprise, et tu ne m'inspires aucune confiance, mais… Je vais te laisser l'enfant. Dans neuf mois, j'aurais accouché, et tout sera définitivement terminé. »

Une belle tirade qui manquait cependant d'aplomb. Oliver tremblait, le regard en alerte, et espérait secrètement que quelque chose arrive. Oui, il était humain, et désirait une vraie fin. Une fin un peu heureuse, mais s'il savait que les miracles n'existaient pas. Pourquoi Flint restait-il ainsi, les yeux ternes, l'air sérieux, les mains dans les poches ? Il ne semblait pas ressentir le moindre sentiment, pour lui, pour cet enfant, et cela rendait Oliver plus désemparé que jamais. Etait-ce trop demander de vouloir provoquer un petit intérêt ? Oui, apparemment. Ravalant son discours, le châtain secoua la tête et fit volte face. Les miracles, ça n'existait vraiment pas. Il regrettait déjà de devoir prêter son ventre a ce crétin. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il les effaça d'un revers de main rageur. Il regrettait même plus que ce gosse. Il y avait sa rencontre avec Marcus, sa première fois avec lui, ce mal de cœur qui le faisait vaciller sur ses jambes et papillonner des paupières. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu son état pathétique. Il s'en retournait a l'infirmerie, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Mais Oliver en avait assez d'être celui qui pardonnait. Il délogea la peau d'un mouvement sec, se retourna et leva le bras pour le frapper, mais se stoppa en voyant que l'autre ne lui opposait aucune résistance.

« Tu peux me frapper, si ça te fait du bien. Je ne sens rien, et je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse dans quelqu'un de stressé. Ecoute… Je sais que c'est sur toi que tout repose, mais… Je suis la quand même. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou… quoi que ce soit. »

Flint détestait dire ce genre de chose. Il se sentait mièvre, romantique, a l'écoute, et il n'avait jamais voulu être ainsi. Surtout pas avec Wood. Le Serpentard venait de faire un gros effort pour aligner tous ces mots qu'il n'utilisait pas beaucoup, et eut un vague élan de colère quand Oliver se détourna de lui pour poursuivre son chemin. Il allait denouveau l'interpeller quand le châtain s'arrêta, et murmura :

« Je… N'ai besoin de rien. Presque rien. Et ça, tu ne peux pas me le donner. Alors casse-toi, Mar..Flint. A dans neuf mois. »

Oliver allait craquer dans peu de temps. Il se mit presque a courir vers la porte blanche, et fut arraché au sol pour être plaqué au mur sans délicatesse. Flint le regardait avec une intensité presque gênante, qui contrastait avec son sourire cynique découvrant ses dents pour l'occasion. Une dentition qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le chantier de leur première année. Le châtain cessa de s'égarer, et lui ordonna de le relâcher. Rien a faire, la brute refusait de l'entendre. Il se pencha vers lui, tenant toujours fermement ses minces poignets entre ses mains musclées, et posa ses lèvres contre son oreille. Réaction immédiate, Oliver ferma les yeux, et s'en voulu très fort.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, Ollie. Je sais, et en plus je crois même que je peux te le…

-Non. Non tu ne comprends rien, et comme toujours tu dis des conneries, LACHE MOI ! »

Il le frappa au niveau du bassin avec son genou, mais comme rien n'ébranle un mur, le brun resta stoïque, et l'obligea à se calmer. Oliver voulait partir. Qu'il arrête de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qui pouvait changer. Qui pouvait être bien. Il n'était qu'un connard pervers, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Rien.

« Oliver, je voudrais que tu élèves cet enfant avec moi. »

Le châtain le repoussa avec violence, tomba sur le sol et se mit a pleurer. D'un coup, sans penser a ce que diraient les autres. Pourquoi Flint était-il aussi adulte. Comment osait-il lui proposer une chose aussi terrible avec ce ton la, sans une once d'hésitation, comme si c'était la meilleure chose a faire. Il le haïssait, et plus encore car il avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, eu l'intention d'accepter. Quelle folie ! A son âge, faire une connerie pareil, c'était faire une croix son avenir. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, honteux, et leva la tête vers Flint :

« Et toi, hein ? Ton avenir, le Quidditch, tu oublis ? Tu vas tout sacrifier pour un enfant non voulu et…

-Ne dis pas ça. Si je n'en voulais pas, je t'aurais laissé avorter. Et je suis quelqu'un de responsable, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je n'ai pas peur de prendre plusieurs engagements.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu partager ça avec moi ? »

La phrase tombait tel un couperet. Oliver vit une chose des plus étonnantes : deux rougeurs allèrent se former sur les joues du brun qui se décala, présentant son visage au mur, les poings fermés. Le Gryffondor se releva doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, et s'avança vers lui. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide.

« Pourquoi, Marcus. Juste… Pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses, que maintenant, il s'attendait a tout. Mais qu'il réponde, par Merlin, qu'il réponde vite, avant qu'Oliver ne lâche prise et n'abandonne tous ces espoirs qui lui explosaient la tête. Flint posa son front contre le mur, crispa ses mâchoires, refusa de délivrer le moindre mot. Le châtain, a bout de nerfs, respira profondément, et se mit a beugler qu'il devait assumer ses choix jusqu'au bout, et lui expliquer ce qui se passait réellement. Il braillait depuis cinq minutes quand l'autre se retourna d'un bloc, l'air prêt a faire mal a n'importe qui, et fit deux pas menaçants dans sa direction :

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux que j'assume ? Jusqu'au bout ? Vraiment ? »

Mais Oliver ne faiblit pas devant cette agression, et hocha simplement la tête, les sourcils froncés, sur le qui-vive. Le Serpentard éclata de rire en songeant a ce qu'il allait faire, se traita mentalement de fou, jura, et au final attrapa Oliver par la taille pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Le baiser s'éternisait, mais le châtain finit par briser leur étreinte :

« Tu… enfin, je… Toi, je…Mais… »

Le baiser reprit. Flint redoutait les explications. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas pressé de repartir dans ces conversations compliquées non plus, et se calait contre son torse pour plus de confort. Oliver avait ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendu. Mais le brun doutait que ce soit la même chose pour lui. Une pression dans le dos du Gryffondor lui fit comprendre que l'autre devait parler. Il leva les yeux, encore brillants par ses anciennes larmes, et pencha la tête. Flint le trouva très beau.

« Alors… Pour… Euh… »

C'est dur de trouver ses mots quand on a une bombe sexuelle qui vous regarde en se léchant les lèvres. Oliver n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de sérieux. Mais c'est pourtant avec un ton affectueux et protecteur que le châtain alla lui annoncer que oui, il acceptait d'être le second père de l'être qu'il abritait en lui. Il avait très peur, évidemment. Mais il était impensable de laisser son enfant seul avec lui. Et… Il était impensable de Flint, en fait. Alors que la bouche chaude reprenait du service dans son cou, une phrase moqueuse lui parvint :

« Alors, ta maladie, tu t'en es sorti ou pas ? »

Oliver se cambra, laissant les mains de son vis-à-vis s'approprier son corps, et lâcha un gémissement tout à fait plaisant.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Oliver riait alors que le Serpentard le prenait carrément sur son épaule, dans l'évidente idée de repasser par l'infirmerie. Dans quelques mois, ce genre d'acrobaties ne seraient plus permises. Mais d'ici la…

THE END

* * *

Vladadam, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, mais voila... C'est bien la fin, merci pour les personnes qui ont tout suivi! ;)


End file.
